


Change Is Awful (Fight It)

by mind_and_malady



Series: Maybe We're From the Same Star [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Background Appearance of the Best Girl Gang, Children, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 07:37:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4910890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mind_and_malady/pseuds/mind_and_malady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s just - You guys are leaving soon, right? Micah’s been talking about it. He won’t shut up about it.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change Is Awful (Fight It)

**Author's Note:**

> this is my life now  
>  ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

“Hey Sammy?” Nick peers over the edge of his bed at the other boy, sitting among a mountain of pillows on the floor and working diligently on his math homework.

Sam looks up, curious. “Yeah?”

Nick sighs, shakes his head as he slumps down. “‘S nothing. Nevermind.”

Sam frowns, and closes the paper packet of homework before pushing it away. Then he gets up, and scrambles up onto the bed. “Nick,” he says insistently.”What’s wrong?”

“‘S nothing, Sammy, I’m just -” Nick sits up, forcing Sam to sit back on his heels. “It’s nothing.”

“Liar,” Sam accuses, and Nick glares down at his crossed arms. “C’mon, Nick, what is it?”

Nick wavers, and looks up, gets slammed with the full force of Sam’s pleading gaze. Nick slumps again. “It’s just - You guys are leaving soon, right? Micah’s been talking about it. He won’t shut up about it.”

Sam’s expression turns sad, but he nods. “Yeah. We have to go, so my parents can take care of my grandparents, cause they’re too old to take care of themselves.” But then his expression brightens. “But it won’t be forever, Nick. Mom said that if they haven’t found a place for them in a couple months, me and Dean can come back here and live with Miss Missouri until they come back.”

“ _Months?_ ” Nick echoes, tone despairing. “Who am I gonna talk to without you?”

Sam sinks into himself a little bit, shoulders hunching in as he stares at his lap. “Meg seems nice,” he volunteers, but Nick shakes his head.

“She isn’t _you_ ,” he says fiercely. And then he starts to cry, with soft, hiccuping sobs.

Sam lets out a tiny cry of his own, and wraps his arms around Nick. He doesn’t even complain when Nick hugs him hard enough to hurt, or when he gets pushed backwards and his head bumps into the wall. In fact, he’s a little too busy crying himself to notice either of those things.

“I’ll come back,” Sam promises. “I swear, Nick, I’ll come back. I’ll call you every day and I’ll send you pictures and everything. I promise.”

Nick just nods, clings to him, and they hold each other like they never, ever plan to let go.

 

* * *

 

When Sam leaves, there are tears. There are many tears, from Nick, and from Sam, and from the adults.

Dean and Michael are old enough that they just sort of clap each other’s shoulders, maybe have a hug, and separate. Nick knows Michael was crying earlier though, and he thinks it’s dumb of him not to at least tell Dean he’ll be missed.

True to his promise, Sam calls Nick every day. Over the next few weeks, their house receives lots and lots of tiny packages in the mail. A few touristy knick knacks, a large number of friendship bracelets in a rainbow of colors, and endless amounts of carefully colored pictures.

Nick sends back more bracelets, and necklaces with pretty charms. He enlists Meg to help him find geodes, which she does with much enthusiasm. She even brings along a few other girls, Lilith and Ruby, to help. They’re all mean girls, Nick decides, but determined and - after consulting a dictionary - also resourceful. He likes them.

Meg bullies her Dad into taking them out to a good spot and they spend the day collecting geodes and other pretty rocks. Nick collects dozens of the pretty rocks, but he’s so tired he falls asleep as soon as he gets home, and misses Sam’s phone call.

He spends the whole next call apologizing and explaining, and Sam forgives him, so it’s okay.

Sam and Dean come back without their parents, and Nick comes over immediately, practically bouncing with excitement, a box of geodes in his hands. Miss Missouri is really nice, and she lets Sam and Nick arrange the geodes all over her house until they’re just right. They build a blanket fort in Sam’s new room and Sam tells Nick all about what it was like to live with their grandparents and how Dean is apparently allergic to all of his grandma’s cats, and _Nick, Nick you wouldn’t believe it the sun looks different over there, it’s so weird -_

Michael and Dean end up in the backyard, talking well into the night, long after the fireflies have come out and turned the world into a tangible night sky. Sam and Nick fall asleep in their blanket fort, exhausted from excitement and relief.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, Sam and Nick are 6 or 7 here, and Michael and Dean are 10 or 11


End file.
